disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nill
Nill is a character created by the user Nill. Application located here. Abilities master racer, ability to drive several sorts of vehicles, sneakiness Personality Nill is almost constantly snarky and dry. Whether she is just loitering around Tapper’s or in the middle of a race, she appears to in a default mood of “meh”. When spoken to, Nill tends to be a bit grumpy and is quite curt with those she’s unfamiliar with. Those she likes… really likes, Nill has a tendency to push away and admire privately. There are really only two things to get her to show an extreme emotion. Those things are positive attention, which she greatly appreciates and can actually get her to smile occasionally, and the other, perhaps more strongly, is anger. Nill can be an incredibly spiteful and nasty little creature when provoked or harassed. According to her, the one thing she hates more than anything else is ego…or maybe it secretly attracts her? Also, it annoys her when people get her gender wrong (to be perfectly honest, though, she’s not all that feminine). Opinions of Other Characters Turbo: Nill insists that she never liked Turbo and would be glad to not see him again. She is also envious of his status as the game’s protagonist, leaving her as just “the rival” in the eyes of the gamers. However, Nill, apparently out of sheer exposure to his antics, has grown tolerant of Turbo and it is extremely rare she will actually loose her temper. Nill neither mindlessly follows nor mindlessly hates him and, in fact, respects him as she does all the other characters of TurboTime. Nill considers him a “frenemy”. Nill is currently unaware of Turbo’s presence among the Forces of Evil. Hades: The only reason Nill views Hades in a positive light is because he happened to be the one to pull her back from termination. Nill was absolutely touched that anyone would remember her, let alone bring her back to life. Though she was one among several others to be brought back from the Underworld, she was still extremely grateful for her second chance to live. History Wreck-it Ralph Nill was one of Turbo’s two rival racers who lived in the game TurboTime during the early years of the arcade’s existence. She was, arguably, the more skilled of the pair, but this did not stop her from frequently loosing to the gamer, delegating her to only 2nd place. In some respects, her and her sibling were the “bad guys” of the TurboTime game, since they worked to stop the gamer from winning, but Nill always hated being called a bag guy and much preferred the term “rival”. Nill simply believed herself too much of a good person to be a bad guy. While she was frequently annoyed and even picked on by Turbo, she took it as a part of his nature. Despite some animosity, Nill remained a relatively loyal supporter of the TurboTime game throughout her life. Outside of TurboTime, few knew who she was and some were even unkind to her about her relatively creepy appearance. Therefore, she felt comradely between Turbo and her sibling. When a new game, Roadblasters, appeared and stole the attention from TurboTime, Nill definitely noticed a change in Turbo. She didn’t take his strong feelings very seriously and felt no reason to be alarmed. That was until one day, her game’s hero suddenly was not present when the arcade opened. Little did the residents of the racing game know that Turbo had game-jumped and they did not think to stray from their home in search. Nill headed a brief effort to find out what should be done, before a quarter was dropped into the console and the game was forced to play without Turbo there, causing a crash. By the next day, they found out what happened. It was too late. The plugs to both TurboTime and Roadblasters were pulled. Nill, in the chaos, could not escape the game in time and was terminated. After the Movie Nill was brought out of the Underworld, revived from her death. As Hades was ruler of the Underworld, and a part of the Forces of Evil, Nill choose to do the “honorable” thing and gratefully serve them for returning her life. She was allowed the materials to rebuild her kart and since it has been her main mode of transportation. Currently, she is has not come in contact with anyone she used to know. Threads Participated In Other *She is nearly totally identical to her sibling and Turbo; she could easily pass for either of them *Her new kart is white with blue accents *She speaks in a raspy, sharp, usually deadpan, alto voice. *She uses her kart as her main weapon, ramming it into enemies or using a few added gadgets it’s equipped with. When forced, she'll fight physically as opposed to running away. *Nill is the twin on the right in the picture. Gallery Nill.jpg Nill 1.jpg Category:Characters